


Take it like a man

by BlaCkreed4



Series: Kinktober 2019 [14]
Category: Marvel (Comics), Marvel 616, X-Men (Comicverse)
Genre: Bondage, F/M, Femdom, Fucking Machines, Orgasm Control, Praise Kink, Vaginal Sex, bottom!Logan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-14
Updated: 2019-10-14
Packaged: 2020-12-16 04:48:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21030503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlaCkreed4/pseuds/BlaCkreed4
Summary: Ororo and Logan spend a very nice evening together.





	Take it like a man

**Author's Note:**

> Kinktober day 14: fucking machines + praise kink!  
Have some more Rolo :D

Ororo checked that the cuffs around Logan's wrists weren't too tight for the last time.

She had tied him to the bed, his legs spread, and she had brought a small portable fucking machine next to him.

She smirked.

"You look very handsome in this position, Logan."

"I bet I'll look even better when you'll use that thing on me." he joked.

They chuckled, then Ororo climbed on the bed and crawled on him like a sexy panther.

Logan couldn't help but shiver in anticipation, the feeling of being her prey adding to his feeling of vulnerability and helplessness.

"Let's get you prepared, then." she purred on his lips.

She retreated before he could kiss her, grinning in amusement at his frustrated whine. She grabbed the bottle of lube and poured some on her fingers before spreading it on her lover's hole. She massaged it for a bit to make it relax before pushing a finger inside.

Logan sighed in pleasure, opening up for her with no problem. He smirked, leaving all control to her and simply enjoying whatever she decided to do to him.

Ororo carefully prepared him, spreading him and lubing him up.

When she thought he was ready she pulled her fingers out and poured some lube on the dildo attached to the fucking machine, then she pushed it inside him.

Logan's half-hard dick twitched approvingly at that.

"I guess it's not too much for you." Ororo joked.

They chuckled again.

Storm gave her lover some moments to adjust to the intrusion before turning the fucking machine on. It slowly started to move the dildo in and out of him, the lube and preparation making it easy and painless.

Wolverine sighed and moaned in pleasure, getting a full erection in no time.

At that point Ororo was able to put a condom on him.

"Since it looks like you're having so much fun how about I join in?" she mischievously said.

Logan enthusiastically nodded, his pupils already dilated by his arousal.

Storm straddled him and rubbed herself against him, smirking in amusement at the look of absolute delight on her lover's face.

"Make sure you don't come too soon." she jokingly ordered him.

Logan shook his head, shivering and moaning in pleasure.

"Fuck, 'Ro! You're so... everything!" he panted.

Ororo chuckled.

"I love you too."

She poured some lube on Logan's dick, then she resumed her rubbing to spread it on him and herself.

"Oh, fuck!"

Wolverine couldn't help but jerk his hips towards her, even if his bonds prevented him from moving too much. He was being fucked and he was about to be ridden by his lover, it was too good to be true.

When Ororo grabbed his dick to impale herself, he felt like he was about to die in total bliss.

She started to move up and down slowly, supporting herself on his chest, sighing in pleasure.

"You're taking it so well, my love, let me see how long you can resist without coming." she smirked.

She increased the machine's level and her pace too, moaning and shivering.

Logan's voice got louder and louder, his tied up body shaking for the effort of obeying his Mistress's order.

Ororo studied his reactions and let him get used to the machine's and her thrusts before increasing their rhythm again, thus gradually reaching their fastest possible. She kept on praising him and encouraging him to endure it some more.

By that point Wolverine was shouting and panting, unable to prevent himself from jerking upwards and down to take everything.

"You're so good, so very good." Ororo repeated.

She was feeling her orgasm build inside her, but she could also tell that if he was allowed to Logan would have come already.

"Come with me!" she panted.

She rode him to her orgasm, clenching around him.

Logan came at the same time, finally letting go all of the tension he had built up and shaking from head to toe for the finally earned release.

Ororo stopped the machine as soon as she remembered about it, then she laid down on top of him to bask in her post-orgasm.

They panted to catch their breath, satisfied and happy.

"I love you, 'Ro." Logan whispered.

"I love you too, Logan." she replied.

She freed him from his bonds, helping him clean himself up, then they cuddled on the bed before falling asleep.


End file.
